


It's Easy When You Just Go With It

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Character of Color, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'll enjoy dating you, Miss McGrath."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easy When You Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [botherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botherd/gifts).



> I saw your Yuletide letter and wanted to give you a treat. I hope you like it!

Katie slammed the door opened with a bang and laughed when Angel jumped in surprise. "Sorry! Just wanted to see if you were ready for the interview." Katie wrinkled her nose when she realized Angel was fully dressed and was about to put the last touch of makeup on her face. "Someday I'll catch you in your knickers, Angel."

Angel laughed and turned away from the mirror. "You know we're supposed to be promoting the show, not exposing our fiery lesbian love affair to the world."

"Oh, so we're in a lesbian love affair now?" Katie grinned and closed the distance between them to plant a kiss on Angel's cheek. "I've been so busy lately I practically forgot. At least my mum will be thrilled I found someone worthy of me."

"With you and your ego in the picture, I don't think there's any room for me. Okay, I'm ready to go." Angel clasped her hand with Katie's and they left the dressing room.

As they walked down the hallway to wait backstage, Angel glanced over at Katie and reached over to tweak Katie's glasses.

"I love your glasses," Angel said, giving Katie's glasses one last tweak. "They're so...you."

"Aww, is this your attempt at flirting with me? Because, you know, I'm kind of a done deal when it comes to you." Katie nudged her shoulder against Angel's.

"Good, because I'd hate to be dating someone slutting it up everywhere."

"You're in luck. I only slut it up for you."

Angel laughed and spun Katie around in her arms. "That's exactly what I like to hear." She dipped Katie slightly and gave her an exaggerated leer. "I think, after we do the interview, I'm going to take you back to my dressing room and ravish you."

"As my queen commands." Katie purred and sneaked another kiss from Angel, this time on her lips instead of her cheek. "Now hurry up before they send someone to find us."

As they straightened each other's clothes, Angel touched her fingertips to her lips. She met Katie's dancing gaze and a warm smile spread across her face. "I think I'll enjoy dating you, Miss McGrath."


End file.
